bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zennosuke Kurumadani
Zanpakuto Revelation when was his zanpakuto ever revealed?--Kisukeiscool100396 16:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I think it was in a Bleach video game. Arrancar109 17:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Kubo revealed the name and release command in BLEACH:Character Book of Souls. WhiteStrike 20:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) did he ever show a picture?--Kisukeiscool100396 20:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC) You should post a picture of it if it exists. Because so far it was an anime only thing. Drunk Samurai 06:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) This is old, I am closing it assurances that in no shape or form is his Zanpakuto "anime-only". [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) To further prove the point that it's not anime-only, in Chapter 413, Pages 16-17, Zennosuke releases his Zanpakuto and it does take the same form with the same abilities as it did in the Karakura-Raizer mini-arc. In addition to the reference of SOULs, it is now also used in the manga. Discussion Closed for good. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakuto Revelation I made a gif for his ability and was wondering if it would be of use in his zanpakuto section. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Its pretty good except for that it is very fast, if you could slow down the frame rate a little I think it would be a great addition to his article--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Done. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Perfect--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ditto. We can put it up on the article now. Thanks Tinni. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Do we need the gif and the still? I ask because the gif has a very good and clear shot of his zanpakuto and the still is kind of dark and at this point really not adding much to the article. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure we can do without the still, as it is poor quality. I've removed it. 09:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) This discussion is overdue for a close. The gif was added and the still removed as unnecessary. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Dual Type? So after having Zennosuke's zanpakuto make its manga debut, the question is whether it is a dual type. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/71833834/18 shows him hitting the ground while holding a released zanpakuto in his other hand. Did he slam his fist into the ground or does he have a dual type zanpakuto?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Strange, I didn't even notice that the first through. When he first releases his Zanpakutou, it's in his right hand, as shown in the previous page, the same hand he uses to hit the ground. I find it hard to believe that he'd switch it to the other hand just to hit the ground with his fist. Still, we don't have enough information; I'd say wait until next week, in case we get another shot of his Zanpakutou. Mohrpheus (talk) 23:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I really don't think we will be getting a closer look at his zanpakuto any time soon. We can wait but I think this is the best look at it we will be getting--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) As fas as I'm concerned, until we see him holding two of them, we can only say that he has a single type. It is weird (and in my view just bad /inconsistent drawing), but as always we do not put it into the article without proof and we don't have that right now. 09:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I tried editing it myself, but Mohrpheus reverted the page to the previous content. Tsuchinamazu does not form a chakram in the anime or manga. It is a pair of wind and fire wheels in the manga (one if visible in each hand during his confrontation with Aizen in chapter 413), and a single wind and fire wheel in the anime (though they are usually paired weapons). Chakram are smaller and designed for throwing. The crossbar and handle design mark it as a wind and fire wheel without the protruding blades. :EmpactWB in Problem Report 37096. The reasons why it is listed as single rather than dual are above. But the user is correct about it being more like a wind and fire wheels than a Chakram. 09:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about reverting without an explanation, but like Yyp said, the reasons are above. Looking at some pictures, it indeed seems to be a wind-and-fire wheel, albeit not a very stylish one. Perhaps this is a hint that it is indeed a dual blade Zanpakuto, but since they haven't been shown at once, it would be considered speculation. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) New Gif Tsuchinamazu.gif|Current Tsuchinamazu307.gif|New So I was thinking that we should probably switch our current gif for Tsuchinamazu's shikai to one based on the latest episode. Few reasons for this, 1. The ability is a little different from how it was depicted in the filler 2. The gif now shows the ability as it was depicted in the manga and thus keeps us clear to criticism from the "manga purists" 3. Doesn't have the humours interlude of the current gif, which was unavoidable in the old gif. Anyway, what do you guys think? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The new one looks a whole lot better to me, and it is closer to the manga's portrayal for obvious reasons. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks good. I am partial to the old one only because it makes me laugh but overall the new one is better--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll go ahead and make the change but leave the discussion open for a little bit. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep, the new one is better. Can see the ability more clearly and it is much closer to manga. 12:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Episode Fillers He appears in the fillers in the middle of the Fake Karakura Town arc. Should it be mentioned what happened during those fillers? [[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 01:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it would be the Hueco Mundo arc, since it occurs during the timing of when Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu infiltrate Hueco Mundo but before Karakura Town is switched out with a replica (which is the start of the Fake Karakura Town arc). And you are more than welcome to add the information yourself. The article isn't locked, so anyone is open to add that information in. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I was asking here because I thought we had to discuss changes in the talk page before making it. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 19:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Appearance Shouldn't more information be added to his appearance instead of just saying that he has a Shihakusho and an afro? --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 19:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) 13th Division Chapter 531 confirmed that 13th div is tasked with watching over Karakura Town. Zennosuke Kurumadani was tasked to be watch over Karakura Town when Rukia went back to SS. He should be added to the confirmed roster of 13th division.--Urie12 (talk) 16:59, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Member of the 13th division? They have jurisdiction over Karakura town right? would it be safe to assume he is a member? Even though its not stated?